


all summer long we sang a song

by seblandersmythe (Soll)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, honestly it should be rated t but at some point they turn seventeen, some teenage fumbling in the hot summer weather, wholesome affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soll/pseuds/seblandersmythe
Summary: Five summers in the life of Blaine and Sebastian, a relationship growing from childhood friends to teenagers drunk on love and expensive beer in the warm summer wind."Do you like her? The girl you've been kissing?""Not more than I like you."





	all summer long we sang a song

**Author's Note:**

> it's turned cold again and i can't wait for summer so take my little summery piece

**13.**

They're both thirteen when Blaine has his first kiss.

Sebastian sees it happen, from the corner he's been hiding in with this one girl that bores him to death but everyone seems to think is real cute. It's not like he had much choice when Blaine left him alone to chase after the skirts of a blonde that looks like a mouse.

It's the last straws of summer and soon enough they'll be trapped behind desks and Blaine will be more than two hours away from him, going to that god awful public school that Sebastian visited him in once and never wishes to do so again.

He sips at his coke as he can't do nothing much more than look as Amanda closes her eyes and Blaine looks at her for a second before leaning in.

Sebastian has kissed enough girls to know it will be bad, because he's clearly going for an at least five second press and Sebastian knows, just knows, she's gonna pull back right away.

She does.

But they smile at each other under the fucking orchard tree and then they're kissing again, and Sebastian wants to vomit.

"Are you even listening?" the girl whose name he remembers but will deny to till the end of his days call, and he turns to her and kiss her, because it's at least better than listen to her whining.

He thinks of Blaine kissing Amanda.

He deserves better than a mousy girl that pulls away.

.

"What's wrong?" Blaine says in his ear, leaning over the middle seat as soon as the engine of the car starts.

Richard keeps his music loud enough that Blaine doesn't really have to whisper not to be heard from the front seat. They tested it.

"Nothing." he shrugs, and Blaine looks at him all wide eyed and like he's very amused that Sebastian would even bother trying.

"You've been aloof all afternoon."

"Nice of you to notice when you were all busy with the rat."

Blaine has the audacity to smile.

"She's cute."

"Whatever."

"It's not like you weren't busy harassing-" Sebastian cancels the girl's name.

"You left me alone."

"To go get two cokes, one for you."

It sure didn't seem like it when he was walking side by side with Amanda and their hands were all busy 'accidentally' bumping into each other.

"I said whatever."

"We kissed, you know." Blaine gloats and Sebastian sinks into the seat.

"Good for you. You're not a loser anymore."

Blaine shoves him and Sebastian bites down the bad taste in his mouth.

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"You're only mean to me when you're upset."

Blaine crawls out of his seat belt to scoot over, his chest brushing Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian wishes Richard wouldn't be used enough to it to know it's useless to fight with Blaine over it unless it's a longer than twenty minutes commute.

It takes twelve minutes to drive from Amanda's house to Sebastian's. They're almost halfway.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe you'd know if you hadn't spent all your time making out with her."

Something sharp darkens Blaine's eyes.

"You could have come to talk to me."

"I didn't want to be the third wheel."

"Sebastian." Blaine says, skipping the t, and Sebastian scratch his nails on the window sill.

"Summer's ending. I'll be back in boarding school in a week. I'd like to spend time with my best friend."

Blaine's eyes get all wide and warm honey and Sebastian can tell he's almost moved enough to drop it. Almost.

"You ditched me to go the movies with Clare." he says.

He has a point.

Sebastian takes a second to think.

"It's different." it's all that he manages to blurt out, and Blaine snorts.

"How is it different?"

"She asked me out before I knew you wanted us to go bumper bowling to make the children feel inadequate."

Blaine smiles and rolls his eyes.

"That is- not why I want to go bumper bowling."

"Sure, killer." he says, and if it was two months ago, even one, Sebastian knew he would be satisfied with that and he'd go back in his seat.

But it's the end of summer and Blaine's eyes sometimes get dark and his voice goes low.

"You haven't even asked if I liked it. It was my first kiss, it feels like it deserves some attention." he whispers, and somehow it's loud enough to ripple trough

Sebastian's eardrums.

"Did you like it?" he snaps, making it sweet enough for Blaine to know he's annoyed.

"Mh. I did." Blaine smiles, leaning closer until Sebastian can feel the heath of his body. "Do you like her? The girl you've been kissing?"

Sebastian swallows.

He smirks, something that's becoming an habit.

"Not more than I like you."

Blaine hums and scoots back to his seat, looking smug as he fasten his seat belt back on.

Sometimes Sebastian looks at him and he sees a stranger.

He spends the last two minutes of the car ride looking out of the window, waiting to catch view of his house in the back of the road.

 

**14.**

Amanda's fourteen birthday party is a wreck, and Sebastian could be spending his time in more productive ways than sit out of a round of truth or dare.

It's a boring game- nothing comes out of it more than giggling questions, boring or obviously false answers, and dares are lame and never stray from forced kissing. It might have been fun when they were eleven or twelve and the thought of kissing alone was weird and icky and entrancing, but Sebastian long outgrown the itchiness of it.

He's aware he wouldn't be sulking so much if Blaine was there, but he's off in Columbus with his family doing non specified things he will tell him all about when they meet, he promises, so Sebastian is stuck there alone with his thoughts.

Sometimes Sebastian thinks Blaine knows he likes him.

That every time Blaine looks at him Sebastian feels stupid butterflies in his stomach, and that every song he listens too somehow makes him think of Blaine.

That every time he's kissing a girl, or a guy when he can find one, he's thinking of Blaine and his stupidly soft looking lips.

"Hey, stranger."

He turns as soon as Blaine's low pitched voice gets to his ear.

He's leaning on the back of the chair, looking at Sebastian from above, and Sebastian wishes he could curl his fingers behind his back and pull him down.

"Hey. Thought you were on secret superhero duty you'd make an excuse for not to give away your secret identity."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was off taking photos of that weirdo that jumps on walls in spandex." he says back, and Sebastian laughs from his chest.

Then Amanda notices Blaine is here, and Sebastian goes back to look at his own hands, because it's a whirl of empty small talks that make his stomach churn.

If it's cruel to smile when she unwraps Blaine's gift, something that was clearly chosen with Pam's help as opposed to the very romantic mix tape Sebastian got two weeks before, he doesn't care. He smiles thinking of the black messy marker spelling 'to my favorite person' on the case.

He sits up when Amanda leaves to go back to the game, where two kids are kissing with their hands behind their back. Blaine doesn't move even if they're now standing so close Sebastian can smell the raspberry scent of that stupid gel he's started to wear in his hair.

It doesn't look that bad, it makes him look a few years older and it gives him a debonair look out of the golden age of Hollywood, but Sebastian misses ruffling his hair and tucking stray curls behind his ears.

He misses touching Blaine.

Being young and carefree and wrap his arms around him and wrestle with him. The occasional quick kiss on the cheek in the important occasions, or when Blaine just felt like it. Blaine getting out of his seat belt to scoot next to Sebastian and whisper in his ear even if there was no need for it.

Blaine raises on his toes, speaks into his ear, and the thrill that goes down Sebastian's spine makes it almost worth it not to throw a arm around his shoulders when Blaine whispers- "Come with me. I have a secret to tell you."

It's drizzling, thin and far between drops of water coming down from a seemingly clear sky, and he follows Blaine down the orchard he's been glaring at since the year before.

Something hungry crawls in his stomach at the thought of making a new memory just for them under that same tree.

"I wasn't in Columbus today." Blaine says, fidgeting with his hands like he doesn't know what to do with them.

Sebastian knows the feeling. He curls his fingers around the fabric of his pockets.

"A bit underwhelming."

"That's not the- you're a douche." Blaine says, with narrow eyes and a fond smile, and Sebastian swoons a bit.

"You like it."

"I do." Blaine confirms, taking a step closer. "In fact I like it so much that I broke my father's heart, all just to be around you a little more."

Sebastian stops breathing. Or blinking.

A heavier drop filters trough the orchard branches and lands on his nape.

"Blaine." he says, and Blaine smiles, bright and wide.

"I had my final interview at Dalton today. I got in."

Sebastian is smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

It starts to pour, kids screaming and cramming under the porch, but neither of them move.

"Blaine." he says, and he can't remember if he's said it before.

"Although, another secret, I'm not just doing it for you. It was a bad year, Sebastian. And you know me. I get angry, and I push back, and sometimes it makes things better, but sometimes it makes things worse. I- actually I talked to your dad about this, and he told me it was smart and not shameful to choose the safer road. Especially if it will give me an all around better education- clue my dad crying in the background that state founded school is the biggest achievement of modern society."

Sebastian knows Blaine enough to know which parts he rehearsed and which are ad-lib.

He knows Blaine hasn't gone over what he's about to tell.

"Besides- I miss you. Dalton is closer than Mayfair, yeah, but we're older, and you won't come home every weekend, and I can't-" he cuts himself off and Sebastian wants to ear it, but he doesn't want to push.

"Dalton is a good school. I hated every day of my last year, and honestly- high school will only be more of the same. It's the same town, the same kids who made me-" Blaine's words are creaking, and Sebastian takes his hands out of his pockets and extends his arms. Blaine doesn't hesitate before crashing into him, his face pressed in Sebastian's worn out rugby shirt he's been wearing on and off for the past two days. Sebastian holds him as tight as he can, doesn't care if he's not leaving him room to breath or if they're standing under a tree in the middle of a rain pour.

"I'll take care of you." he tells in his ears.

Blaine laughs against him and Sebastian kisses the top of his head, doesn't care if the gel gets on his lips and the raspberry scent turns into a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

 

**15.**

Despite popular belief, Sebastian isn't jealous Blaine has become a rock star at Dalton and all he had to do was show up and breath.

In fact, he's quite happy about it. All Sebastian had to do to raise to the highest social status was simply being there for the ride and taking advantage of the opportunities that were presented to him.

Sebastian isn't jealous of the boys flocking at Blaine either. It's like Blaine's brain instantly turns everyone wearing a blazer into a brother. He hasn't liked one guy at their school all year, and that's quite impressive since Blaine is renowned for his fast burning crushes.

Point in case, it's the third time that week they're passing the whole day holed up at the mall in the hope of crashing into a guy Blaine has talked to once in a GAP store. That's what Sebastian's jealous of.

The wide eyes, the little sighs, the daydreaming, the way he talks about this line of idiots that don't deserve him on the sole merit of not noticing Blaine being crazy over them.

The first time it happened, Blaine texting with Jesse all the time about hair care and musical theater, Sebastian had spent much more time sleeping just to spare himself some heartache. He almost remembers it fondly.

Blaine seems to have the romantic attention span of a hyperactive ferret. Sebastian know the drill, now: Blaine meets them, he likes them, he obsesses over them for a few weeks, until one day he wakes up and they're not the love of his life anymore.

It's almost fun to see Blaine all flustered and help him with his weird romantic schemes, when Sebastian knows it's more about the romance than the boys.

There's a few upsides even to Blaine being less available for him when he's all moony eyed over a new guy, like having more time to fumble in empty classrooms with sexually frustrated preppy guys.

Sebastian is quite frankly offended one of them accused him of being emotionally unavailable after he refused to go for a second round. He is. For one guy. Who doesn't like him and likely never will and still makes Sebastian feel like the luckiest bastard to ever walk on earth.

He wouldn't even mind Blaine getting a boyfriend as longs as he gets to keep the title of Blaine's favorite person.

Sebastian is aware he's pathetic, but there's not much he can do about it when Blaine buys him ice cream and smiles at him trough those dark lashes. Or when they sit shoulder to shoulder on a bench and Blaine snorts at Sebastian's mean comments about random people passing by.

"Are you sure this Simon guy isn't an heat stroke induced hallucination?" he asks as 6:00 pm roll by and they're walking out of Bath and Body Works with a bag full of weirdly scented soap that will last them all next semester at Dalton.

"I wouldn't know. Who's Simon?" Blaine says, looking up as they step back out in heath of summer in Maryland, Ohio.

Sebastian nudges his shoulder and Blaine laughs.

"If you meant Jeremiah, yes, he's real, and he works at GAP. I just can't figure out his schedule."

"You know this is stalking, right?"

"I'm just hanging out in a place with a healthy temperature for a human to live in, Sebastian. If I run into him, that's great, but we don't come here to see him."

"We certainly don't." he says, drawling the we Blaine has taken up the habit of slipping through when talking about them.

"And you know his name, so stop calling him Simon, or Sawyer, or Sutton, or any other southern name you can come up with. You could be talking about my future husband. If we get married, GAP will give me a fifty percent discount, did you know?"

"I didn't, and I won't." he says right as Blaine is finished talking and they're crossing the road to walk home across the park.

"It's the fourth future husband of yours whose name starts with a J. First was Jesse, then Jared, Mr. Marker definitely counts- doesn't matter what you have to say about it, and now Jeremiah. And the names are getting worse too."

Blaine rolls his eyes and Sebastian is impressed he wouldn't jump on the opportunity to clarify he did not have a crush on their math substitute teacher that rode a motorbike and told them to call him just Jill.

"I'm doing it for you." Sebastian goes on, children screaming from the jungle gym in the park. "Maybe J it's not the letter for you. I'm trying out a new one."

Blaine stops walking, and Sebastian's smile freeze on his lips.

He had it all figure out. Blaine would say "and you go with S out of all of them?" and he would grin and say "you seem to have good luck with those".

But Blaine is looking at him with his head tilted and his eyes wide, a small smile on his lips, and it's unsettling and makes Sebastian's spine tremble. Suddenly he's back to the summer they were thirteen, Blaine's eyes going dark and Sebastian not knowing what to make of it.

"That might not be a bad idea." Blaine barely mouths, sunshine cutting a line on his cheek.

There's something there Sebastian is a bit afraid of figure out.

They walk the rest of the way in silence, and as they're saying goodbye in front of the door, Sebastian's dad asks them from an open window if Blaine he's staying for dinner.

Blaine ends up spending the night over, and he borrows one of Sebastian's shirt even if he has his own drawer in the house. They curl up on the couch watching Star Wars with Sebastian's dad until Sebastian falls asleep with one of Blaine's legs on top of his.

 

**16.**

The annual Dalton dance at the beginning of September isn't a traditional prom, but it doesn't stop everyone from calling it such.

Sebastian remembers being quite confused at the beginning of his freshmen year, all upperclassmen whispering about a prom he knew not to be a thing and was off season anyway. He had penned it off as some weird tradition that he'd been in the loop for when the time would come.

Blaine had been more curious. He had gone straight for the Warblers senior members and asked them what they were all excited about.

He's been waiting for the dance since that second week of freshman year.

That's why Sebastian isn't surprised Blaine dragged him to a formal wear clothing hunt in the last days of summer before they're back in their rooms, one door and a thin wall apart, and won't have so much time on their hands anymore. Blaine drove them himself in his dad's car, an expensive European convertible with a manual shift that Blaine drives like he's being doing that all his life. Sebastian has taken three driving lessons and nearly managed to smash into a pole- Blaine didn't bother hiding his laugh when Sebastian carelessly told him, and even had the audacity to hug him trough it and tell him he'll learn soon.

Sebastian had thought it'd become easier, to stand next to Blaine. His brain isn't a cloudy haze of hormones anymore, and yet it's somehow worse, to touch Blaine and hear him laugh and knowing he won't have more than that.

He doesn't know how to not be in love with Blaine.

He doesn't know how to stop thinking any moment could be the perfect one for a kiss, a nice quick press of lips to seal an intimacy that's already there.

He knows he can't do it.

He can't bend down and kiss Blaine as he helps Sebastian with his tie even if they both know Sebastian can do it for himself. He can't press a kiss to his hairline as Blaine smooths the side of his jacket in the mirror, looking smug and beautiful.

"Do you think I look ridiculous?" Blaine asks, and Sebastian can tell he's fishing for compliments.

"You sound ridiculous. You look stunning."

It makes his heart lighter to say it.

Blaine tilts his head in the mirror and something nervous quirks his lips before he turns to face Sebastian.

"You look dashing yourself. Like a tween actor from Disney Channel who's finally going his own way."

Sebastian laughs, and Blaine searches for his eyes.

"Are you going with him?" he asks, and Sebastian's heart speeds up.

Blaine never says Reese's name.

"He'll ask." he shrugs, because he knows Reese will.

He's stubborn like that, hanging around Sebastian even if he knows he's crazy over Blaine, and Sebastian guesses it's not fair to let him. But he's selfish, and the truth is that he likes Reese and his round glasses and strong jaw, likes him enough to fuck around with him more than once or twice, likes him enough to spend time with him with their clothes on.

"He hasn't yet?" Blaine asks, and Sebastian can't read him, and he hates when it happens because he always gets Blaine, except when he sings soft hums to him.

"No."

"Mh." Blaine hums, closing the button of Sebastian's suit. "I like this one. It looks good with mine."

Sebastian wonder sometimes if Blaine likes him too.

.

They're at the library trying to cram in homework they've been ignoring the whole summer. Blaine is still trying to make sense of Latin, which means he's been fumbling over the thin pages of a dictionary for the better part of the two hours they've been there. Sebastian is doing math problems that are easy enough not to suffer from his frequent distractions.

Blaine looks stupidly pretty when he's studying.

He always looks handsome, all prim and proper and carrying his own like a grown man. But there's something in the way he frown at his books, how he scratches the pen at his hairline messing up his coiffed hair, even in the way he sits- legs open wide and slouched shoulders.

Sebastian favorite fantasies all start with Blaine looking like he does now.

He scratches down a few xs and ys on his notebook, like he isn't thinking of kneeling between Blaine's legs and kiss his thighs, mouth at him over his jeans, Blaine's hand in his hair as he looks down at him with burnt caramel eyes.

A crumpled piece of paper hits his hand and Sebastian looks up at Blaine. He finds clear hazel eyes and an unassuming smile.

Still, Sebastian can tell Blaine is being weird about something, his jaw thigh and the table faintly shaking from Blaine's leg moving up and down.

He smooths the paper out.

It's the same messy round handwriting he would know among millions.

Do you want to go to prom with me?

There's two circles beneath it, one with a smile and the other with a sad downward curve under two pointy eyes.

It sets off butterflies in Sebastian's stomach.

It's childish, and cute, and weirdly romantic, and Sebastian's blood rush to his ears. He can only hear the sound of his own heartbeat.

He looks up at Blaine with what he hopes is a smile, and Blaine grins and raises both his eyebrows in encouragement.

It hurts. It's a stab to an already gaping wound that he thought had no more blood to give.

He can't go on like this.

It will twists and turn into something ugly.

He turns the piece of paper and his fingers tremble as he writes down a note he has already wrote down once.

He remembers it all. Writing each word down when he was seven, crumpling the paper and throwing it at Blaine across his kitchen table. Blaine reading it and puffing his cheek, throwing it back at his head telling him not to make fun of him and let him do his homework.

He smiles as he traces two squares and writes yes and no next to them.

He slips it across the table, looking at Blaine as he does it.

The butterflies refuses to settle when he sees Blaine's tiny smile. When he brushes their fingers together to get the note, and hold it up to read it.

A first butterfly travels up to the slash in his heart, wadding the wound. A few more follow when Blaine crumples the paper up and throws it at his head.

"Yes." he says, loud and clear in the silence of the library, and Sebastian doesn't think his heart will ever slow down. "I will be your boyfriend. Now stop teasing me and let me do my homework."

"Mh." Sebastian says, smiling, no bitter aftertaste in looking at Blaine over the table. "I don't know if it's an acceptable answer. You have to cross it out on paper."

Blaine rolls his eyes and hooks their ankles together under the table, and Sebastian can't string thoughts together anymore.

"Douche." Blaine smiles, and it never sounded sweeter.

 

**17.**

They spend the fourth of July rolling between cotton sheets listening to the fireworks outside. They're sweaty and their skins are sticky, the AC in Trent's lake house broken and a warm summer wind seeping through the open windows.

Their kisses are lazy and their hands hungry, and Blaine is dizzy enough on expensive beer that he'll giggle at the weirdest times, his laugh rippling trough Sebastian's body, resounding against his sternum.

Blaine wraps his hand around him, and Sebastian kisses his ear, his cheekbone, the bridge of his nose.

Faint laughter travel to the room from the garden.

"Sounds like we're missing all the fun." Blaine teases, words kisses to Sebastian's throat.

"Fuck." Sebastian moans, mouth open against Blaine's cheek, when Blaine's hand picks up speed.

"Sounds like they're missing all the fun." Blaine says, words light as feathers, and Sebastian isn't really listening to him as he works up to his third high that night.

Blaine is hard against his thigh, lazily pressing up to his hipbone, and Sebastian knows he's a mess in Blaine's arms.

He whines when Blaine's hand goes still around him and Blaine pulls away just enough so that he's looking in Sebastian's eyes.

Blaine's eyes are dark enough that Sebastian can only see a thin ring of gold around black circles.

"I never told you I love you." Blaine says.

Sebastian can only listen to his breathing.

Blaine slowly ruts against Sebastian, his hand still not moving.

"I loved you all this time-" he whispers, his voice breaking in small breaths.

Sebastian rolls his hips just enough that they brush against each other. Blaine's lashes flutter and Sebastian catches the moan off his lips with a chaste kiss.

"Let me finish." Blaine chuckles against his lips, and Sebastian smirks.

"Look who's talking, now."

Blaine rolls his eyes fondly and goes back to move his hand unbearably slowly.

"I guess-" he picks up the trail of his thoughts. "I got used to say it any other way I could."

"All the candies I ate to give you enough wrappers to make hideous bracelets." Sebastian mumbles, his thoughts floating in blurry edges.

"They weren't-" Blaine interrupts himself when Sebastian thrusts into his hand, a raw guttural moan coming from his chest that almost drives Sebastian over the edge.

He hooks his ankle behind Blaine's knee, trapping Blaine between his own hand and the crease between Sebastian's thigh and his hipbone.

Blaine's breaths are short and warm against Sebastian's flushed throat, and it's too hot to do anything else but groan and gape and mumble each other names.

Someone turns up the music outside, some old country patriotic song that only belongs with fireworks and beer and muggy weather.

Sebastian eyes flutters as soon as he comes in Blaine's hands, Blaine's faint raspberry scent overwhelming even drowned by the smell of sex and fresh sweat.

He hears Blaine's low growl in his chest, and he doesn't mind Blaine's sticky hand curling against his spine.

He drifts off to sleep, laughter in his ears and Blaine licking a drop of sweat off his collarbone.

He'll tell Blaine he loves him in the morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> now i want a warm beer to sip under a tree. also it feels like a cheat to use the m rating for that little drabble at the end but i think i kind of have to so now you've all been clickbaited.


End file.
